Dark Feelings
by Azure Lone Fox
Summary: Kai's being taken over! 0.o;; i scare myself sometimes. First fic so go easy on me. flamers welcome, but weather ill read then or not...
1. Default Chapter

He writhed in pain as the needle sunk in. Struggling madly, he managed to get free from the immense grasp. With his arm, half of his flesh was taken as the needle was still in his arm as he protested. Tala stood in the corner mesmerised by the fact that the bot could stand so much of the green serum. The boy had been a new recruit for abbey. He had been dragged away from his parents at the age of 3, and he seemed to have a fiery spirit. The red head watched as the boy panted with the effort he had just exerted. Stumbling, the boy backed away from the looming shadow of one of the abbey workers. The worker, who had a nametag, which read Boris, roughly grabbed his arm. Shouting in a rage, the boy bit Boris's hand and ran with what little strength he left.  
Tala glided through the shadows at a hasty pace to keep up with the young boy. For such an age, he seemed strong and fast. There was something about him that showed why Voltaire had wanted him so much. Moths of careful planning had been taken and every option of escape was thought out and blocked. Now having to jog, Tala kept tail of the young explorer. The young boy had decided that the first door he came across would be his hiding place. The boy stepped in to the room and looked around at the tubes full of blue liquid and all species of animals.  
As the boy and his unnoticed stalker wandered down the room, he came to a stop at the farthest tube. A soft voice was heard echoing off the walls.  
"Why is this creature so familiar?" He mumbled. Inside the tube was a magnificent black wolf. As the small hand touched the glass, the wolf's eyes shot open. Gasping and stepping back, the boy began to shiver. Tala stepped forth from the shadows and walked silently to the boy, not making a sound. Without looking around, or even knowing who the Russian red head was, the boy sighed and spoke quite softly. "Tala" He whispered. Tala froze in his tracks and watched the young boy. The boy turned to face the said one. Just as Tala was going to ask how he knew, the door burst open, and many guards came rushing in. Not resisting, the boy followed silently. Those eyes flashed through the boy's mind.  
  
Kai woke up covered in sweat. He hadn't understood or remembered that day. It was long ago, and as he had been in that accident with black Dranzer, he did not know where the memory was coming from. Kai panted heavily and looked at his sleeping team-mates. They were all there. The flustered bluenet looked at his clock. Only 2am. He still had an hour of sleep left. Deciding to use that to train instead, he got dressed silently and walked outside to the full moon. He walked slowly to his destination. The Beystadium in the garden of the hotel they where staying at. Preparing his Dranzer blade, he thought back to the dream.  
Just thinking about it made his head hurt. He stopped thinking about it, but the images bombarded him over and over again. They were more like quick flashes of his past. The flash of a scene replaced almost immediately by another scene. Kai clutched his head desperately to rid himself of the unknown images in his mind. The flashes became faster and faster and the Russian boy's normally pale skin became as white as a sheet. With a short concluding shout, he fell into the depth of unconsciousness.  
  
The alarm bleeped repeatedly in Tyson's face. Max began to snicker as Rei lost his temper. Grabbing Tyson by the collar of his pyjamas, he whacked the sleeping boy hard across the face. The only reaction was a stifled laugh as Max held his mouth.  
"That's it" Rei declared. He picked Tyson up once more and threw him down the stairs. A loud thump was heard, then a loud scream.  
"REI!!! THAT WAS MEAN, I LIKE KAI'S METHODS BETTER" Tyson screamed up the stairs. He stormed up the stairs in a rage and slammed his door shut as he went to get changed. The neighbouring guests at the hotel watched Rei with a new found fear. Rei sent them a glare at full force, though it could never match up to Kai's death glare, the guests were sent scurrying back to their room where they believed they were safe. As everyone was gone, Max took away the hand from his mouth and laughed uncontrollably.  
"D....D-D-Did you......s-see....his face?" He choked out between gasps. Tears where now leaking down his face as his wrapped his hands around his waist, as if he feared his sides would spilt. Max had just about recovered when Tyson came bounding out of his room as if nothing had happened.  
"Max my old buddy, how's it going? Where's my breakfast?" He asked, turning to Rei for the answer to his second question. Everyone seat dropped. Trust Tyson to think only about food. Taking a deep breath, The Chinese boy left to go and start breakfast like every morning.  
"Go get Kai in would ya though? He's probably training." Rei shouted to the bark blue haired boy. With a grin on his face, Tyson grabbed Max's hand and ran out of the room.  
Rei put the frying pan on. Thinking to himself, he unconsciously got the ingredients of pancakes out. By the time only 10 minutes had gone, Rei had already made lots of large stacks of the pancakes. Smiling to himself he went and set the table. The rest should be here soon, he thought to himself, unless Kai's tried to kill him again. His attention was turned from his cooking and thoughts to a rather urgent shout from the garden.  
The black haired boy used his cat like agility to run to the garden. Sure enough, Tyson Max and Kai where there. Kai had his back to him, and he seemed to be strangling Tyson. Max was shouting in horror. Something isn't right here, and I don't mean the fact that Kai's killing Tyson, Rei thought. He ran over and dragged Kai off Tyson. Spinning him around, Rei gasped.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
R&R plz 


	2. chapter 2: Kai and the pig

The black haired boy used his cat like agility to run to the garden. Sure enough, Tyson Max and Kai where there. Kai had his back to him, and he seemed to be strangling Tyson. Max was shouting in horror. Something isn't right here, and I don't mean the fact that Kai's killing Tyson, Rei thought. He ran over and dragged Kai off Tyson. Spinning him around, Rei gasped.  
  
Rei was staring in to orbs of black. They seemed to be alight with a deep fire. They flashed dangerously and Rei let his grasp on Kai well-built muscles go. He was shocked. Kai's eyes were usually mahogany, weren't they? Kai turned and jumped up the wall separating them from the other hotel across the street. The wall was high, to high for the neko-jin Rei to jump, but Kai scaled it without a thought. The rest of the Bladebreakers stared in shock at the place where Kai had leapt off the wall.  
"What the-?" Tyson asked, his mouth agape. Max shook his head, mouth still open, eyes still pinned to the same spot. Rei was the first to recover and growled. That wasn't like the Kai we know. He was brutal, but actually meant to kill Tyson that time. Like a mother, the black haired Chinese boy ushered them all inside to sit down to a proper breakfast, and to forget the unfortunate event with their Team Captain. They could worry about him later.  
Once they had eaten the pancakes, they got up and look surprised as Kai was leaning as usual against the doorframe, eyes closed, arms crossed. They gawked at him. He snapped his eyes open and stared at them.  
"What?" He growled. They watched the retreating figure until Max came to his senses.  
"WAIT" He called to the iceberg, "WE NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU KAI" He shouted. The bluenet turned around and stared coldly at the hyper blonde boy. Cringing under the look, Max tried to find his voice. "Well Kai, we want to know why you tried to kill Tyson, I mean, not like you usually do, but you really wanted to kill him. If Rei hadn't stopped you, Tyson would be dead" With his little speech out of the way, Max stepped back slightly.  
Kai's eyes betrayed his feelings in an instant, he was worried, scared and confused. As quick as these foreign emotions came, they disappeared and Kai faced Max once again with a cold stare.  
"What are you talking about?" He snapped viscously. The team looked taken aback. With that, Kai turned tail and walked away. "Oh, and training in 5minutes" He called back. Tyson gaped at his retreating back. One thought ran through his head. TRAINING?? Rei smacked Tyson on the back of the head and walked out after Kai, Max trailing behind, laughing his head off...again. Tyson scowled before he too ran after Kai  
When they finally got outside, Kai was by a Beydish, with his Dranzer blade already circling the edge. Tyson thought it was a good idea to go and battle Kai. With a shout of war, he launched his Dragoon blade into the dish and it started to attack Kai's head on. Kai being Kai, called his Dranzer back.  
"Tyson, you will be doing laps with the rest of us. 50 will do for now I think" He told the surprised Tyson. With that he started to jog around the field. Rei and Max came up behind their stupid friend and dragged him with them.  
About his 10th lap, Tyson broke down panting hard while Rei and Max had run their 20th. Rei continued running and Max jogged round to his blue haired friend.  
"What's wrong Tyson? Are you tired or something?" All Tyson could do was nod. Rolling his eyes, Max dragged Tyson to his feet. As Kai ran past, he looked disgustedly at Tyson.  
"If you run faster and finish your laps, there may be a prize..." He teased the panting boy. Tyson thought immediately that it was food and ran at full pelt around the track. When finally he had completed the 50th lap, he fell in a heap on Max. Max grinned pushing him off.  
"Well done pig. Took you a bit" Kai called from the lap he was running. While Rei and Max had finished, Kai and Tyson kept on. Tyson burst out laughing.  
"Hey Kai, if your so good, Why when I just finished my 50th lap, are you still running yours?" Tyson managed to get out.  
"Because, pig, I'm on my 150th lap, I had to make sure you'd finish yours first." He snorted. The eyes popped out of the other teen's head.  
"1...150? You're not human dude! That's impossible to do that!" He shouted. Then, remembering what the team captain had said before, he looked up. "Where's that prize you promised me, huh, huh? Where, I finished my laps....." In the last sentence, Kai cut him off.  
"Number 1 pig, I said may, and number 2, the prize is now doing your 50 sit ups." With that, Kai dropped to the floor and started the next exercise. Max and Rei followed suit while Tyson just flopped to the floor exhausted. Straining a bit, Tyson managed 1 sit up before falling back down and staying there. The blonde haired member of the team was chatting quietly to Rei, both doing laps and warily watching Kai do his like a machine. After a while, about half an hour later, Rei and Max stopped and started to chat again about Beyblades. Kai noticed this and turned to them.  
"Why are you two chatting?" He asked coldly. Max still smiling looked at his captain.  
"We've finished ^_^" He replied cheerfully. From the tree was a groan. Sighing, the team looked to the source to find Tyson struggling to do his 'hard' exercises. Kai growled at him. Tyson smiled and mouthed number twenty-five. Kai was fed up and very annoyed with his stupid 'friend'.  
"Humph. Stop training, you guys can have the day off, I'll train by myself." He informed them as he walked away. Tyson got up and pumped a fist in the air.  
"YES, no more training. Mr sourpants is just lazy." He shouted, making the other two sweat drop.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
thanks to all who reviewed ^^ the rest of you....R&R! 


	3. chapter 3: Is that really Kai?

"We've finished ^_^" He replied cheerfully. From the tree was a groan. Sighing, the team looked to the source to find Tyson struggling to do his 'hard' exercises. Kai growled at him. Tyson smiled and mouthed number twenty-five. Kai was fed up and very annoyed with his stupid 'friend'.  
"Humph. Stop training, you guys can have the day off, I'll train by myself." He informed them as he walked away. Tyson got up and pumped a fist in the air.  
"YES, no more training. Mr sourpants is just lazy." He shouted, making the other two sweat drop.  
  
Kai walked around for a bit, not really knowing where to go, more just letting his feet wander. Thoughts were whizzing through his head, he could barely make any sense of them. Taking a deep breath, he found himself in the park near the hotel. The stars shone brightly. The bluenet stared up at them. You came out quickly, he silently told them. As if in answer, they shone all the more brightly.  
He smiled faintly. When he had been imprisoned at the abbey, the only comfort he had was the bond with his bit beast Dranzer and the night where the young boy the escape the pain and torture of his grandfather.  
He remembered once when Dranzer had come out in her human form and sat with him for the short time of freedom he had. He red hair and swayed in the gentle breeze. They had looked up at the stars and had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. When Kai had finally woken up, his precious friend had disappeared back into her blade upon once she had came.  
In the present time, Kai was standing atop a hill in his favourite spot. He smiled softly before reaching into his pocket and taking out the Beyblade that had rested there was. He attached the dark blue blade onto the launcher and slowly pulled the ripcord. It spun in the same place. Kai reached out in his mind to call the phoenix, but the bond seemed to have been broken somehow. There was a flash of yellow in Kai's mind before his red eyes turned black.  
The new Kai looked around. He walked up to near by tree and stood staring at. Suddenly, in a swift movement, he had jumped up and sat in the branches. He called the faithful blade up to his palm. He back flipped out of the tree, landing on the floor with cat like precision. Grinning, he set off at a run around the town. Damn this body isn't to bad, the voice echoed through 'Kai's' head.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, sorry bout that being so short, but im reely busy, so ill try to update wenever i can. Thanx to all hu reviewed, to the rest, plz review.  
  
Thanx to: Kawaii Angel- this soon enough? Thanx:D Maeris-thanx, dunno if this chappie will make you even more confused...e heh....*sigh* thanx again:D Unigirl- I scare a lot of ppl. I prob wont stop writing, thanx :D kill Tyson and Hilary, not a bad idea Crystal- Thanx :D glad you liked it 


	4. chapter 4: Ice cream :D

The new Kai looked around. He walked up to near by tree and stood staring at. Suddenly, in a swift movement, he had jumped up and sat in the branches. He called the faithful blade up to his palm. He back flipped out of the tree, landing on the floor with cat like precision. Grinning, he set off at a run around the town. Damn this body isn't to bad, the voice echoed through 'Kai's' head.  
  
Tyson and the gang where walking at a slow pace down to the ice-cream parlour. Ray (I'm spelling it like that now :P) was more like a baby sitter now that Kai had left to do his own thing. Their faithful friend, Kenny, had now joined the group of ice cream seekers. Kenny poked Ray's side and smiled at the two idiots that were infront of them.  
"They really have no idea do they?" He asked the older teen. On numerous occasions, Kenny had said worrying things while Max and Tyson had just continues being morons. Shaking his head, Ray laughed.  
"Leave 'em alone Chief, I'm guessing they've been at Max's sugar stash again." He grinned, showing his fangs. Tyson and Max were now linking arms and skipping down the road. With a big smile on his face, Max leaned over and whispered something in Tyson's ear. Tyson started to laugh and nodded his eagerly. Ray looked suspiciously at the pair.  
"JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINLGE ALL THE WAY...!" They shouted as loud as they could. Many people jumped back in fright, one of them was Ray. His eye twitched with annoyance. Chief had a hard time keeping him cool. Tyson continued to sing, or rather wail, at the top his voice when Max thought it a good idea to stop before they get injured.  
"OI, TYSON" he shouted to get the dragon blader's attention. Failing this, he simply clamped his hand over Tyson's mouth. "My, god, you finally shut up, look at our buddy Ray...." Max told him. Blinking, Tyson stopped resisting and looked at Ray. He yelped in surprise.  
"Did we make him do that?" He asked timidly. Kenny and Max nodded solemnly.  
"Why don't we just make our way to that damn ice-cream place before I kill someone." Ray growled to the other four. They all took of at a run, away from Ray. Finally reaching the parlour, they sat down at an empty table. "Right..." Ray sighed." I'll have a mint choc chip." He decided and closed his eye." Kenny was looking at all the flavours.  
"Vanilla for me guys." He called. Max bit his nail in thought while Tyson just drooled.  
"RAINBOW" Max shouted. "Rainbow flavour" A grin spread across his face. His eyes had a distant look in them as he imagined his ice cream. Tyson got up and dragged poor Max with him as he went to get the orders.  
"K sir, we'd like...a vanilla, a rainbow, mint choc chip and, and, fudge...no make that a strawberry." He told the man running the place. Tyson frowned for a moment. " Actually, I'd like a chocolate, no, a lemon sherbet, no no, a milk chocolate one, oooooooooo I can't decide." He sniffed. The man who was serving them growled he handed over the original order plus a double scoop fudge and lemon sherbet to Max.  
"If you get the crazy boy out of here, I'll give them to you for free." He whispered in Max's ear. Max nodded and dragged the drooling Tyson back to the table Ray and Kenny where at. They all took the ice cream with a thanks to Max and a sigh to Tyson.  
"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused by the rolling of eyes and the sighing. "I couldn't decide, anyways, you should thank me, we got free ice cream." He grinned triumphantly at his 'clever' remark. Max patted him on the shoulder to comfort his friend.  
"Thank-you Tyson, we all appreciate it." He told him nodding his head. He then went back to liking his rainbow ice. (Rainbow flavour :D) They all liked their ice creams, and headed to the doors of the parlour. A blur of blue and black swept past them. Only the Driger master noticed who it was.  
"Hey guys, it's Kai" He told them pointing at the blur. The group began to run after their team leader and friend. "Kai" Ray called out to him, but to no avail, Kai continued to run away from them. Kai quickly looked back over his shoulder before running off once more. Ray had watched him, and in that fleeting second, had noticed that Kai's eyes were black, like the time before...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
o.0;;; These r the places were I scare myself.....agen. I need help, and a lot of it. Nyways, plz R&R, pretty plz wiv a cherry on top? O.0 there I go agen.  
  
Thanx to: Unigirl- o.0 im updating im updating. Plz don't kill me. I cant help it wiv the short chapies, im just useless, thanx :D 


	5. chapter 5: Two girls arrive!

"Hey guys, it's Kai" He told them pointing at the blur. The group began to run after their team leader and friend. "Kai" Ray called out to him, but to no avail, Kai continued to run away from them. Kai quickly looked back over his shoulder before running off once more. Ray had watched him, and in that fleeting second, had noticed that Kai's eyes were black, like the time before...  
  
Before he knew it, Ray had sprinted off at full pelt after his team captain. After a quick glance at Ray, the rest of the team ran after him, Kenny at the rear while Max had caught up with the Neko-jin. Kai once again spared a look over his shoulder. He grinned wolfishly, seeing this as a challenge, he quickened his pace. When he realised that the other couldn't follow at such speed, he slowed down. Max ran to the side to get closer to Ray (NOT LIKE THAT YOU DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE!) The Chinese boy noticed almost immediately. He watched Max, waiting for an answer. Max finally nodded his head to confirm his suspicions and leaned to Ray.  
  
"He's toying with us." Was all he said. A confused expression was now plastered on his face. Ray watched they one they were trying to catch. As Kai slowed down again, Ray sped up a bit. Understanding what he was doing, Kai sped uo just enough to keep them on his trail. "We can't catch him Ray. Don't you understand, he hasn't gone to the speed he can go, and we can't even kept up now, let alone his full speed...Let's just stop and go home, we can wait for him." After considering this suggestion, Ray stopped where he was.  
  
"HEY RAY" A call was heard from behind the neko-jin and usually hyper boy. Looking in the direction of the noise, they found Tyson and Kenny panting heavily, but still jogging. "Goddess you guys are fast. Why have we stopped, in fact, why did we start." Tyson asked through his panting. Ray and Max sighed. They hadn't realised that they were still here. Kenny rearranged his glasses. Rolling his eyes, Ray stepped over to them.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson, we're gonna go home now." This got a reaction out of the 'pig', though it wasn't a good one.  
  
"Man, but I'm hungry and my feet hurt, and I'm hungry, why did we come, I'm hungry and my feet hurt." He whined. Smacking his friend around the head, Max started to drag him home.  
  
"We'll order pizza when we..." Max didn't have any time as Tyson had already started to run down the street yelling OH BOY OH BOY! Sweat dropping, the rest of the team followed less eagerly. A figure in pink came running down the street and attached itself to Ray.  
  
"Ray???" The pink blob asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Mariah?" Ray asked in an identical way. The blob unlatched herself from the former white tiger member. She nodded eagerly at him. Ray, realising who it was, jumped in happiness and hugged his long time friend.  
  
"Its been a long time Ray" Mariah sighed. "I never thought I'd see you again" She snuggled into Ray's warmth.  
  
"Yeah, me too Mia" He agreed pulling her closer to him. Comfortable in each other's embrace, they left the real world, and forgot about the Kai incident. A snap was heard and Mariah and Ray looked up into a pair of sparkling blue orbs. Startled, they drew back. Seeing the full picture, they realised that it was Max. He snapped his fingers impatiently in their faces.  
  
"Its nice to see to see n all Mariah, but we sorta have to get Tyson before he demolishes the building trying to get in." Mariah smiled to show that her feelings weren't hurt, and greeted the Bladebreaker properly.  
  
"Oh, Hi Max, long time no se eh?" She grinned. Sighing he replied patiently.  
  
"Yeah, long time no see. Glade you're back." Mariah suddenly seemed to remember something.  
  
"hey, didn't you say something about Tyson being hungry?" Max nodded exasperatedly. "Well then, we better get going!" With that, she sped off towards to hotel they were currently staying in. Ray turned to the other boy and shrugged before following his long time mate. Sweat dropping for the second time in one day, or even, one hour, he ran towards the retreating figures.  
  
They all arrived in time to see an angry girl trying to drag Tyson from the door. Tyson got up and glared at the girl. She obviously took no notice.  
  
"Damn it Hilary. All I wanted was the food I was promised. What's wrong with that?" He yelled at the calm girl, now known as Hilary. Now it was Hilary's turn to glare. She had a fierce look in her eyes.  
  
"Tyson! I have nothing against you wanting food you were promised, but demolishing the house is another thing. We would have to pay if you did." She took a breath and turned to the others. "Hello Max, Ray, Kenny. Heh, er, hi." She added when she saw Mariah. Mariah grinned, flashing her fangs.  
  
"Hi, my names Mariah. I'm part of the White Tiger team. Ray used to on the team, but he left to join you." She explained. In reply, Hilary nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Suko Hilary, but people call me Hil." She introduced herself. The two girls hugged in greeting. The team glowed (apart from Tyson who glowered) and thought to themselves that the two would get on famously.  
  
"HEY, back to food here" Tyson grabbed their attention back to the matter at hand. Rolling their eyes, the teams entered the hotel room and picked up the phone.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, another chappie dun. Sorry its small, wat with skool n all. Ill try to get another chapter up by the weekend if at all possible. Till then, thnkies to all who reviwed, the rest of ya, R&R! c ya.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Unigirl- sorry bout the short chappies, im trying to make them longer, but for me its hard ;_; *gives her a free ice cream :D gotta build up to the kai part....heres hilary, and we all want tyson dead -_- (no offence tyson fans) thnks again :D  
  
Kuronue- YEAH, KAI IZ DA BEST!!!! HAZA FOR KAI!!!! *calms down* im sorry, thnkies for the review.  
  
Naeko Kono- we all want more, more I tell you 0____________0 *insane look* ill try anyways, thnkies for the review  
  
Maeris-for you, spaces between paragraphs :D im confusing even myself. Maybe it will become less confusing later on, who noes.....? certainly not I hee hee thankies for the review :D 


End file.
